


join us?

by JJ2003



Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [26]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Inspired by Music, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ2003/pseuds/JJ2003
Summary: Deceit and Remus try to convince Logan and Roman to join them and become dark sides where they can be listened to, never be ignored, and can get what they want, despite all those promises Logan and Roman have their doubts.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063901
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	join us?

(inspiration from request: [To The Other Side by Doux ack](https://youtu.be/PqFJozmhRf8).) 

request by: IAmAMultiShipperKindOfGal (2/10)

___________

Logan, who was currently reading a book, and Roman, who was writing down ideas for videos in a notebook, were sat in the living area of the light side. Not like either of them felt like they deserved to be there. 

Everyone just ignores logan, leaving him alone and ignoring his input which could be valuable information for them to use against the 'dark sides'. not that that matters anymore... Janus had been excepted by Patton, who was currently trying to talk to Virgil who was ignoring the fatherly side. Logan could understand why Virgil was mad at the moral side tho he didn't know how long that would last...

On the other hand, Roman was trying to prove he was a vital part of Thomas. He had just been shown that he wasn't Thomas's hero anymore so he had to find a new purpose... he could see them all breaking under the new acceptance. Virgil hadn't left his room since Patton took two videos to except Janus but so long to except him...

"Why are you staying here?" they both looked up fast... no one was there...

Then suddenly they were face to face with the dark sides...

"Hello boys" Janus started looking at the two. he had a smirk on his face "what do you want deceit?" Logan asked. " oh that's simple Logie" Remus chimed in.

"Right here, right now, I put the offer out" Deceit started to sing. moving towards the two

  
"I don't want to chase you down, I know you see it" he sang as he placed a hand on the creative sides chest.

"You run with me, And I can cut you free" he walked past roman putting a hand to his lips in a shh format with his finger bent away from his face.  
  
"Out of the drudgery and walls you keep in" he faced Roman again leaning closer to the creative side.  
  
"So trade that typical for something colourful" Remus sang as he caught Logan's attention for being so close to the logical man. he leaned on logans shoulder making a rainbow appear with his second line.   
  
"And if it's crazy, live a little crazy" he grabbed logan by both shoulders making the logical man face him.  
  
"You can play it sensible, a king of conventional," he said showing a few clips of the sides life. one catching the twos eyes which contained a small note for the call back that was marked on logans calender. the two sides faced each other for a second before turning back to the dark sides.

"Or you can risk it all and see"

"Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play" there were a few people in front of them which were obviously allusions but then thy spotted Roman in the centre looking quite down.

"'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride, It'll take you to the other side" Roman looked down at his hands. seeing a few flashes.   
  
"'Cause you can do like you do, Or you can do like me" Remus sang pointing to himself making Logan one again make eye contact with him. 

"Stay in the cage," Logan was suddenly in a barred cell sitting on the floor "or you'll finally take the key" Remus grabbed his hands pulling the logical side up.  
"Oh, damn! Suddenly you're free to fly" he spun the logical side around. "It'll take you to the other side"  
  
"Okay, my friend, you want to cut us in" Roman half sang to the pair looking toward Janus but also catching Logan's and Remus's attention. "Well I hate to tell you, but it just won't happen" he faced away walking away from the man.  
  
"So thanks, but no, I think I'm good to go," he thought back to the trial and event after the wedding.   
  
"'Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in" a flash of a memory came over Roman vision of Deceit's association with the wedding and the events that followed. 

"Now I admire you, and that whole show you do, You're onto something, really it's something" Logan looked to Remus pushing his hand away walking past the man

"But I live among the swells, and we don't pick up peanut shells, I'll have to leave that up to you" Roman crushed a nutshell in his hand for his own dramatic effect letting deceit watch as it fell from his hand and to the floor. 

"Don't you know that I'm okay with this uptown part I get to play, 'Cause I got what I need and I don't want to take the ride" tears start to strain slightly from Romans eyes as he looked up the work insecure circling his thoughts. As he puts his head in his hands.

"I don't need to see the other side" he stomped his foot before a hand was placed on his shoulder. "So go and do like you do, I'm good to do like me" Logan looked to Remus stopping a few inches away as the man crouched beside him. 

"Ain't in a cage, so I don't need to take the key, Oh, damn! Can't you see I'm doing fine" Logan raised a hand to rub away the settle tears that started to stream down his face. "I don't need to see the other side." Remus rubbed the tears from Logan's eyes as they fell faster.

"Now is this really how you like to spend your days? Whiskey and misery, and parties and plays" Jause looked to he pair who once Remus had moved away and roman had retired to Logan's side. "If I were mixed up with you, I'd be the talk of the town" Roman gripped logans shoulders

"Disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns" an image of Patton, vigil and Thomas looking disappointed flashed in Romans vision at the thought. "But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little Just let me give you the freedom to dream" Jauns took Romans hand and lead him away looking the man straight in the eyes. "And it'll wake you up and cure your aching  
Take your walls and start 'em breaking" Remus hugged logan from behind over his shoulders as Logans didn't struggle or move him away. 

"Now that's a deal that seems worth taking" Janus and Remus smirked at the two.  
"But I guess I'll leave that up to you" a door seemed to open behind the pair as the bowed in front letting the two have a clear view of the door was and the light coming from the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, iv been quite ill lately (not covid it's just hard to concentrate and I feel like swaying and am gonna fall over when I stand) so I had this already written out. I have a few things pre-written so hopefully by the time I get through them I feel better. I hope you enjoyed this. stay safe guys ~jj2003


End file.
